1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensor configured to detect a user's touch on an electrode based on a change in the capacitance of the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-131760, for example, has proposed a structure to control various devices of a vehicle such as an air conditioner and an audio system by using a capacitive touch sensor. The structure is configured to read the trace of movement of a finger of an operator by using the touch sensor; judge which manipulation pattern the trace matches; and control the various devices based on an operation instruction matching the manipulation pattern.